The present invention relates generally to aerial vehicles and, more particularly to unmanned aerial vehicles configured to be guided to a target.
It is known to utilize unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV) for reconnaissance and for directing to a desired target, illustratively through a remote user interface.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an unmanned vehicle includes a body defining a longitudinal axis, a first wing extending laterally in a first direction from the body, and a second wing extending laterally in a second direction from the body, the second direction being opposite the first direction. A first flight control surface is supported by the body and is configured to control pitch of the vehicle. A first actuator is operably coupled to and configured to pivot the first flight control surface. A second flight control surface is supported by the body and is configured to control yaw of the vehicle. A second actuator is operably coupled to and configured to pivot the second flight control surface. A controller includes a flight control system in electrical communication with the first actuator and the second actuator. A propulsion device is operably coupled to the body. An acquisition sensor is operably coupled to the body and is in electrical communication with the controller. The acquisition sensor includes a receiver directed downwardly from the body and is configured to identify a target. A trigger sensor is operably coupled to the body and is in electrical communication with the controller. The trigger sensor includes a receiver configured to detect proximity to a target. A responder is operably coupled to the body and is in electrical communication with the controller. The controller operates in a search mode of operation where the receiver of the acquisition sensor searches for a target and causes the first actuator and the second actuator to direct the vehicle in a downward spiral path, a terminal mode of operation where the acquisition sensor detects the target and causes the first actuator and the second actuator to direct the vehicle toward the target, and an activation mode of operation where the trigger sensor detects the target within a predetermined distance to the vehicle and activates the responder.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of operating an unmanned aerial vehicle includes the steps of storing an aerial vehicle within a holder of a portable launcher, releasing a deployment mechanism to propel the aerial vehicle upwardly into the air, and activating a propulsion device at a first distance from the launcher. The method further illustratively includes the steps of arming a trigger sensor at a second distance from the launcher, modifying flight control surfaces to guide the aerial vehicle in a downward spiral path in a search mode of operation, and searching for a target in the search mode of operation. The method also illustratively includes the steps of acquiring the target, and modifying the flight control surfaces to guide the vehicle toward the target in a terminal mode of operation. Further illustratively, the method includes the steps of detecting a stimulus at the trigger sensor, and activating a responder in response to the detected stimulus in an activation mode of operation.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of various features and components according to the present disclosure, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present disclosure. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.